This invention relates to a file holder and organizer that is adapted to be used in either a horizontal direction or in a vertical direction. More particularly, it relates to a file holder constructed of fiberboard which is easy to assemble by the consumer.
An increasing number of people maintain an office at their home or are establishing small businesses. Because of this increase, that is an expanding need for inexpensive office products. One item is a file holder.
There are numerous types of file holders, including metal file cabinets and the like. These types of holders, however, are heavy, bulky, and difficult to transport. Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight file holder.
In addition, there is an increasing awareness of the need to protect the environment, particularly by recycling. The file holder of the present invention solves these needs by providing a file holder preferably constructed of fiberboard that can be recycled.
The fiberboard file holder shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is presently being manufactured. This file holder, however, is constructed from three separated pieces of fiberboard. In addition, the ends of the body of this file holder, as shown in FIG. 2, must be glued or adhered thereby increasing the manufacturing steps. In contrast, the file holder of the present invention is constructed from only two pieces including a unitary body fiberboard cut-out. Thus, the file holder of the present invention is easier to assemble, uses less fiberboard, and accordingly reduces the amount of waste produced in manufacturing the file holder. In addition, unlike metal file cabinets and the like, the file holder of the present invention can be used to contain and organize files and other materials in either a horizontal or a vertical direction.